My Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time
by Zelda62788
Summary: The Sages have seven days to prepare untill terror breaks loose in the temples. Zelda and Link and the Sages all team up and try to find out who is working for Gannondorf outside the dark realm. Rated PG for blood and violence.
1. Prelude to a Quest

Zelda was silently crying in her room.  
  
She was still blaming herself for the events that happened 7 years ago. She didn't expect Gannondorf to use Link to gain entry to the Temple of Light.  
  
She sobbed again.  
  
Looking out her window she watched the sun rise. "Another beautiful day in Hyrule," she sighed.  
  
It took only half a year to rebuild Hyrule from its disastrous state. Who knew Gorons had such good building capabilities! Zelda grin but it hurt from not smiling in a long time.  
  
Zelda feel asleep and dreamed about seven years ago. ~"I'm sorry.it's all my fault," Zelda said in sorrow. Link stood there in front of Zelda weary from battle with Gannon.  
  
"Zelda what are you apologizing for? Look we beat him. Gannon is safely locked in the Dark Realm." Link hugged Zelda trying to comfort her. Tears slowly ran down her face. "I know but I still feel guilty about sending you on that quest to get the Triforce." Link stood back but still had his arms wrapped around her waist. "What do you mean by that Princess?" Link said curiously.  
  
"Those seven years." Zelda said trailing off in thought. She snapped back and stared at Link with dismay. "You lost seven years of your life to live.you were sealed in the Temple of Time. Her I know what to do!" Zelda broke Links grip and offered her hand. "Link give me your Ocarina. As a Sage I can return you 7 years back to live your life. The way your supposed to, the was its supposed to be." Link got out his Ocarina of Time. The royal blue instrument glittered and sparkled with a mysterious magic. He hesitated then gave the Ocarina to Zelda. The sacred instrument just touched her lips when Link felt courageous and interrupted her. "Wait! What will happen Zelda when you send me back in time?"  
  
"Well," Zelda said, "You will go back in time. Then a day will pass in this time and you shall reappear with the memories of you past in the Temple of Time." Zelda explained as Link listed. "If all goes well," she quickly added.  
  
Link settled standing still "Well I trust you princess," he said sweetly. Zelda smiled, pulled out the Ocarina of Time, and played Zelda's lullaby. She glanced up at Link who was fading in a blue shimmering light smiling. She looked down and continued playing the song. Link leaned in and kissed Zelda on her tear streaked cheek right before he disappeared in a blue light grinning.~  
  
Zelda woke up crying. "That's Link, always courageous and will help you in any situation," Zelda managed a painful smile. The sun was fully up now so Zelda decided to get up.  
  
She reached for her gown and had a vision flash. Dark figures floating around like ghost had red eyes and were looking for.her! She jumped out of her vision sweating in fear. "I better disguise myself as Sheik today," she thought out loud.  
  
Zelda pulled on her pink dress, hooked on her golden belt, added her second skirt bearing her emblem. She pulled on her pink gloves, secured her golden armor plates and added her headdress and golden Triforce earrings.  
  
"Now for Sheik," Zelda said out loud. She went up to a mirror to make sure she did this correct. Her yellow magic flowed around her. First her hair was wrapped up on top of her head, and then white strips of cloth secured it. Her flowing pink dress now became a dark blue Sheikiah suit. She then added the cloth to her fingers and around her face. Her royal blue eyes turned a blood red. Then her pale skin turned to a dark tan. "There," Sheik said in a muffled voice.  
  
She decided to use her window and jumped down in to Hyrule courtyard gracefully. Getting up she ran toward Hyrule's Marketplace.  
  
Today was a busy day in the Marketplace. People from all over were gathering to celebrate the successful reconstruction of Hyrule. Everything was repaired and back to normal.well almost. They needed a ruler of Hyrule. Most people wanted Princess Zelda to rule. But some didn't think a woman could rule successfully. Zelda personally thought she would be fine. As long as the sages keep together they can do anything.  
  
Sheik looked around the marketplace. "Such happy people," she whispered to herself. "Why can't I be happy with them?" The tears were building up in her eyes. Sheik darted off onto Hyrule field.  
  
She kept on running not looking were she was going or who she was passing. When she stopped to catch her breath and leaned against a tree. Sheik looked around and saw a deserted area with only a few trees around. She sat down leaning against the tree with her arm propped up on her one knee. Sheik closed her eyes and continued her dream.  
  
~Zelda sat on the platform in the temple of time. It was in the middle of the main room. Zelda gently traced the engraved Light Temple symbol with a pink finger. She was patiently waiting for Link to return. Memories of the past now flooded her head. Link left on Epona in his search of Navi. When he finally came back, he said he couldn't find her.  
  
"Poor Link," Zelda thought out loud. More memories flashed by that were familiar. Link coming to Zelda, Gannondorf stealing the Triforce, Sheik helping Link to awaken the Sages. Then the memories flashed by so fast she couldn't make them out. With a bolt all the memories came to a halt.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw something green. Lifting her head she saw it was Link with a familiar blue light bobbing around his head, Navi. Link sat there legs bent, arms loosely folded across his chest. He was watching his memories flash by like Zelda's just did. Zelda silently waited until it was over, looking at him with concerning eyes.  
  
Something caught her attention. It was a single tear, drifting down her hero's face. "Oh so much pain I caused him," Zelda thought. "Maybe I shouldn't have sent him back." But Zelda knew it was her only choice, she had to.  
  
Link looked at Zelda with the tear wiped off his face. "Sometimes I don't like to be reminded of things," he commented with humor in his eyes. "Like what," Zelda asked wondering what was so funny. "Like when Ruto thought I was her husband," Link teased then he laughed. Zelda just grinned at her hero of time.  
  
"What's wrong?" Link asked when Zelda stared off into space. "Oh its nothing," Zelda lied. "No I think there is," Link said seeing right through Zelda. "You know even when your Sheik I can still see your thoughts as clear as Hyrule's sky's." Link explained looking at nothing in particular.  
  
"Is that so," Zelda said through tears. "Yes," Link replied slipping his hand into hers. She stared at Link who grinned back at her. "You know, there's supposed to be a celebration going on in Lon Lon Ranch. Do you think we should go? Everyone's there including King Zora." Zelda giggled at the thought of carrying that big overgrown Zora all the way from Zora's Domain to Lon Lon Ranch. Link stood up then still holding her hand pulled Zelda to her feet. "Come on lets go!" Link said. Then everything went blurry.~  
  
"Sheik, hello Sheik!" a voice said. Something touched her shoulder reacting Sheik grabbed the person's arm and threw them over her shoulder. It was all a blur until she saw whom she threw. 


	2. 

Its not fished yet I am currently working on it. Just be patient! 


	3. 

Its not fished yet I am currently working on it. Just be patient! 


	4. Dark Link and the Water Temple

Zelda stares out her window wondering when her hero will come.  
  
Then sighs and sits back down on her bed.  
  
Where is he?  
  
She's puzzled thinks about what happened yesterday that might have ticked him off.  
  
Thinks of nothing.... sighs.  
  
Where is Link when you need him?  
  
Then she hears the familiar sound of hoof beats.  
  
"LINK" she shouts running down her stone spiral staircase.  
  
They both end up crashing into each other in a tight embrace.  
  
"Where have you been?" Zelda asks.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting Princess" replies Link. "I was trying to find out why Lake Hylia was so low"  
  
"Has Morphia returned?" asks Zelda staring at Link with a look of fear in her eyes.  
  
"Well.... no and yes" Link said looking at the ground letting go of Zelda.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Zelda asked who was very curious now.  
  
Link looked up into Zelda's eyes with tears in them. "Dark Link has returned along with a new Morphia that he has created" Then a long pause he continues. "Dark Link has Ruto"  
  
"Oh Link" Zelda says hugging Link. She feels tear after tear hit her shoulder plates. They made a plunk noise when the water hit them.  
  
Link hugs Zelda even tighter "I couldn't save her! I tried so hard, we were just sitting on the island in the middle of Lake Hylia and Dark Link came. I couldn't stop him he was to strong"  
  
Zelda thought long and hard searching deep inside her wisdom until she found the answer. "Did you try Light arrows?" She pulled back looking at Link.  
  
"Well I didn't have any at the moment" Link replied suddenly seeing there was a way to fight Dark Link. A smile crept across the young hero's face. "Thanks Zelda I knew you would have the answer I was looking for" He gently kisses her lips, in a way of thanking her, then he asks "Can you get me some. I'll need a lot"  
  
Zelda giggles "Boys they are so much trouble" she thinks. "There in the Temple of Light"  
  
She turns to leave but looks back at Link still standing there. "Are you sure your ok?" Zelda asked he looked so sad.  
  
Link turns to follow Zelda "Yeah I just need those Light arrows"  
  
Zelda walks down stairs and through hallways finally to the Temple of Light. "It will just take a minute" She was just about to go but then realizes she forgot something. "I'll need some arrows," Zelda asks holding out a pink-gloved hand.  
  
Link unbuckles his quiver. "Here you go," he said handing her all 60 of his arrows. "ALL of them?" Zelda asked. "Yes all of them, I need to be ready for anything" Link replied with tears starting up in his eyes again. "Ok" Zelda quietly said. She says then kisses Link in reinsurance.  
  
A magical crystal wraps around Zelda carrying her to her Temple of Light where she can make magical objects to destroy anything evil. Once the crystal lets her down she gets to work. Taking an arrow she applies her magic power and focuses it on the arrowhead. It then forms a light crystal around the end of the arrowhead making it a light arrow. She repeats the process until all 60 arrows have this light crystal around the end. Zelda wipes her forehead off with the back of her glove. "Whew that took a lot of work and magic" She then thinks about Link and quickly returns with the arrows in his quiver.  
  
Just as she gets out of the crystal Link hugs her from behind. "Do you have my arrows Princess?" He asks very happy to see her return.  
  
"Of course I have your arrows. See that didn't take long" Zelda replied getting out of Links grasp. "But you have to promise me something before I give them to you" She said looking at Link very seriously.  
  
"Anything for you Princess" Link replied.  
  
"I want to come with you" Zelda said. "What?" Link asked confused.  
  
"I want to come with you to help destroy Dark Link"  
  
Links playful smile turned into a worried frown. "No I can't Zelda" She quickly replied "Hey for once I want to help you with something. I am the Sage of Time you know I can defend myself"  
  
Link gently grabbed Zelda's shoulders "I know you can help me but I don't want to see you hurt" Zelda started to argue but Link put his hand on her mouth. "Hey just listen to me ok. I know you can help me out there but I just couldn't handle it if you were hurt. Do you understand? You aren't to follow me when I leave for Lake Hylia" Link wouldn't move his fingers until Zelda nodded. He turned to leave but Zelda grabbed his hand. Her eyes pleaded for him to let her go, but Link shook his head. Zelda let go and watch him leave the Castle.  
  
"Why wouldn't he understand? I wanted to help more that just sitting here in this stupid castle" Then Zelda got an idea. Link told her that Zelda couldn't follow him not Sheik.  
  
This was the disguise she used to help Link complete his task in destroying Gannondorf.  
  
Zelda could use this again to secretly help Link in his quest. Using her magic to disguise herself she left the castle as Sheik and ran to catch up to her beloved hero.  
  
Sheik went across Hyrule field to Lake Hylia. Hopefully she could catch up with Link in time to help him save Ruto. "Not that I know why he would help that annoying Zora" Sheik thought aloud. "Well I do have to be nice to her because she is the sage of water and did help us lock up Gannondorf in the evil realm"  
  
Finally Sheik reached Lake Hylia and the water was really low. You could see that the fish were so cramped together that they could barely swim. "All of the more reason to help Link defeat Dark Link"  
  
Sheik gracefully dived into the water. "It is the coldest water" Her teeth chattered as she swam across the lake. "Defiantly the work of Morphia" Sheik decided. Earlier Link had to defeat the creature because it froze Zoras fountain with all the Zoras trapped in the ice.  
  
"Ok now I have to enter the temple. Deep breath" She thought as Sheik dove to the bottom of the lake entering the Water Temple.  
  
Gasping for breath Sheik got out of the water and looked at the wet floor. Link was here; she could see parts where his metal boots scraped the tan tiles. "Now witch way did he go?" Sheik thought. "I know" she said "I am going try and feel where he is by looking for the Triforce of Courage with my magic"  
  
Sheik leaned against the wall and felt around a little bit with her magic. The water temple was filled with water that could be changed at certain places. The walls were mostly blue tiles that reflected the pure water. Sheik found him on the third floor fighting something very evil. Breaking from her trance she realized he was already fighting Dark Link.  
  
Sheik looked across the water onto the main square platform. She jumped across and followed the scraps from the Iron boots. It led to a door across the water. Sheik jumped across again. When she opened the door she found some dead Keese. "He was definitely here," Sheik decided. Hopping on the moving platforms she headed for the only thing between her and Link now. The door to Dark Links lair Sheik opened and went inside.  
  
Link and Dark Link were in a fierce battle. They both had bloodshed but Links right arm was covered with blood. His blue tunic was also ripped from sword slices. "He needs two arms to shoot light arrows" Sheik feared. Dark Link mimicked every one of Links moves, making him a hard target to hit.  
  
Link attempted a spin attack only to have his sword knocked from his wounded harm.  
  
Dark Link pointed his sword toward Link and said in an evil voice "Give up hero?" Link only moved his shield and held his wounded arm. "Well do you" Dark Link said again. "Never" said Link slowly backing up toward his sword. "Well DIE then," Dark Link said jumping at Link.  
  
"NO" Sheik screamed throwing a deku nut in front of Dark Link. "AHH" he screamed blinded by its flash. "Ha he doesn't like light," thought Sheik running toward Link. "Sheik?" gasped Link trying to laugh but failed. "What are YOU doing here?" He still clutched his wounded arm that was dripping with blood. The water below him was slowly turning red with every drip.  
  
"I came to help you of course Hero of Time" Sheik replied grabbing his arm. "We don't have much time before he regains his sight" Link warned Sheik wincing in pain. Not carrying her attention from Links wounds Sheik pulled something out of her pocket and threw it on the floor. Nayru's love surrounded them in a loving blue light. "Now we do," Sheik replied who started wrapping cloth that covered her hands and face. When most of the cloth was gone she let her disguise down and turned into Zelda.  
  
Link who knew Sheik was Zelda all along said; "I thought I told you to stay at the castle" He looked up at her puzzled. Zelda finished wrapping up his wounds and replied; "Well you would have been dead if I didn't come to help you" She glanced up at Link proud that she could help. Link shook his head in dismay. "Girls" he thought. Zelda used her magic to heal Links wounds. Looking up at Link Zelda said "Lets go defeat this guy" Link nodded in agreement.  
  
Nayru's love faded and Dark Link jumped in after Zelda for disturbing their fight. She jumped over him, flipped over, and shouted "Take this" Zelda landed on her feet and made a beam of golden magic that hit Dark Link. The dark warrior kneeled over in pain.  
  
Zelda shouted at Link "Hit him with a Light Arrow" Link ahead of Zelda, already pulled his bow out and was aiming a light arrow at Dark Link. He released and the arrow shot toward Dark Link in a blinding light. It hit him straight in his foul heart. "You won't leave this temple ALIVE" shouted Dark Link then died.  
  
Link and Zelda stood there a while wondering if they really killed him. Eventually Dark Link faded away. Zelda went up to Link who was rubbing his arm. "Does your arm feel ok?" asked Zelda. "Yeah." replied Link losing his train of thought. "How did.you.?" Link stuttered looking confused. "Didn't I tell you I could handle myself just fine?" Zelda giggled. Link smiled at his helpful princess. She was always around when he needed help. Link leaned in and was just about to kiss Zelda when he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"LINK, HEY, GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!" Navi yelled. Link turns and runs toward the treasure chest that Dark Link locked her in. "I cant Navi, I don't have a key" Link told her looking around. The small wooden chest bounced up and down with Navi's impatience.  
  
Link picked up his sword and put it back into his scabbard. "Zelda?" Link asked looking at his princess. "Didn't you undo some locks and gates in Gannondorf's Castle?" Zelda picked up the chest and studied it carefully. "I'll try but I can't guarantee anything" she said. A bright pink glow surrounded the chest. It popped open and a blue glowing ball of light shot out of it.  
  
"ABOUT TIME!!" Navi shouted bouncing into Link. He put his hands up trying to shield himself from his fairy partner. "I'm sorry Navi," he said between his laughs. Grabbing Navi in his hat he told her "Navi we need to go save Ruto now"  
  
"WE! What about me! Don't you care about me?!!! I could have gotten one of my wings ripped, or lost my voice from screaming" Link silently wished that would happen.  
  
Remembering Ruto Link headed for the door leading to the boss chamber. Grabbing the iron handle Link paused when he felt Zelda behind him. "Zelda. I don't want you following me" Zelda sat down hard on the water, Link looked like he wanted to comfort her but quickly opened the door and went inside. Navi happily followed Link and smartly told Zelda "He'll never not need me!!" and shot into the room.  
  
Link turned around and saw that the room was filled with water all the way to the ceiling.  
  
"Wait a minute.that is really Morpha!" Link realized as the jelly like creature started moving around. "Look out!" Navi shouted as Link just dodged one of the monster's jelly arms. Pulling out his hook shot Link searched for Morpha's brain.  
  
"HEY over here Link!" Navi shouted turning blue circling around what looked like.Ruto! "I'm ok Link," she shouted to Link. She had given Link an engagement ring, the Zora's Sapphire. Even though Link runs away from her every time she tries to kiss him she still thinks he loves her.  
  
"Ah finally" Link said as he found Morpha's brain. But as soon as Link could load his hook shot it moved right in front of Ruto! "Ruto, can you move?" Link asked. Catching on she attempted to swim but the brain still remained in front of her the whole time. "Ha your stuck Fishy Princess" Navi smartly said. She showed off by swimming around Morpha. "Thanks for you help Navi" Ruto said working her way toward Link.  
  
"Just a little closer" Link said reaching into his pocket. "There close your eyes Ruto" Ruto listened to Link closing her eyes as he threw a Deku Nut freezing Ruto and Morpha's brain.  
  
CHINKK!!!!!!  
  
In one swift action Link pulled Morphia's brain, then chopped it right in half with the master sword. The creature moaned and dried up. All that was left now was a small puddle on the floor.  
  
"Ruto are you ok?" Link asked running toward the Zora. He grabbed her when she started to fall. "I'm ok now" Ruto said flashing her eyes at Link, who obviously fell on purpose.  
  
Link set her on her feet that didn't like the way she looked at him. "Umm.I think." Link started trying to remember what he was going to say.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ruto asked getting close to Link. "Zora got your tongue?" Link started backing up until he bumped into the wall. "Well I can fix that," she said grabbing Link with her fins and kissed him smartly. Navi started bouncing up and down with excitement  
  
"Oh your gonna get it when Zelda sees you!"  
  
Link tried to get free but Ruto had him in a tight lock. Navi squeezed through the crack in the door and shot out. "HEY Zelda!!!" Navi said shooting around Zelda in a blue light. "WHAT" She asked wondering what ever happened to Link. "Guess who's making out with Ruto?" Navi teased resting on her shoulder. "LINK!!!!" Zelda screamed standing up and stomping off to give Link a talk.  
  
Somehow Link kicked the door so Zelda couldn't get in.  
  
"LINK!!!!! You BETTER let me in or I'll KILL YOU!!!!" Zelda screamed banging on the door. "I'll give you THREE SECONDS!!!" she threatened. Navi was having a hard time flying she was laughing so hard.  
  
"THREE.TWO.O-" BAM! Zelda leaning on the door fell through and landed face first, when Link opened it. "Yes Princess?" he asked wiping the fish from his mouth. Zelda tried to get up but was having a hard time slipping on the floor.  
  
Navi fell to the ground in laughter. Link gave her a dirty look and she shot in his hat still giggling. Reaching down to help Zelda she yelled at him "I can get up by myself!" Link shook his head "Well so far your making a fool of yourself sliding around in your heels"  
  
Zelda finally stands up, smoothes out her dress and sticks up her nose. She gives Ruto a dirty look and tells Link "how could you even THINK about kissing that FISH WOMAN?"  
  
"I didn't" Link starts but was interrupted by Ruto. "He loves me. He even said so, 7 years ago in Zora's Fountain remember Link?" She stares at Link who is now wondering how to get out of this situation.  
  
They debated more about it, mostly Zelda yelling at Link and Ruto saying how much Link loved her. They were arguing so much they didn't notice the water level slowly raising. Nor that Dark Link was using the Ocarina of Pain, right across the room, controlling the water.  
  
"They don't even notice what I'm doing until its too late!" said Dark Link in a gasping voice. He was still bleeding from his fight with Link. The dark shiny black blood dripped on the ground in a big puddle. "When I'm through not even the Zora will survive!!!" Then he laughed an evil laugh and limped off.  
  
The water level reached their ankles and they still continued arguing.  
  
The water level reached their knees and they still continued arguing.  
  
It wasn't until the water reached their waist that Link realized something was wrong. "Is it just me?" he asked looking at the water. "Or did the water level rise?"  
  
The three of them looked down. "Oh man now my dress is getting all purple" Zelda moaned. "Purple?" Ruto asked, "Lake Hylia's water is never purple" She looked at Zelda's dress that was turning from light pink to purple. "Something is in this water," Ruto said looking at Link seriously.  
  
Link looked around the room looking for an answer. He found a stone on the wall that allowed you to raise the water level, a door, and what looked like some dark blood trails in the water. "Dark Link the three of them all said at once"  
  
Navi who finally stopped laughing shot out of Links hat. "I leave you guys alone for 2 minutes and look what you do!!! You are FLOODING the temple!!!! Link you are NOT a Zora therefore you cannot breathe water!!!" She said bouncing against him.  
  
"Navi you forgot I have my Zora tunic!" Link smartly replied. "But that isn't going to work very well since you have sword slices in it" Zelda told him looking all worried, she didn't have anything to help her breathe under water.  
  
Link noticed Zelda worrying walked over to her. "Hey its going to be ok, were on the top floor. How far can the water raise?" This time Ruto answered him "To the top of Lake Hylia, and were currently at the bottom."  
  
By now the water was up to their chest and they were running out of time. Each of them argued on how they were going to get out. Ruto wanted everyone to hold there breath and swim out but Link reminded her Zelda couldn't swim very well in a dress. Navi wanted to have Link play his ocarina by the stone in the wall to lower the water but Zelda was worried that would make it go faster. It was Link who came up with the solution.  
  
"We use Farore's wind to teleport us out of the temple" said Link looking at Zelda. "Why are you looking at me???!!" Zelda asked. "You have my Farore's wind so lets used it" Link said holding out his hand.  
  
"Wait a minute. You want to use Farore's wind? Are you even sure we could all teleport together back because the only times you used it was with just you and Navi. Also you have no more magic! Link your hurt and exhausted if anyone is using Farore's wind, its me!" Zelda stated smartly.  
  
"Well it wont hurt to try because sitting here isn't doing us very good" Link said. The water was now up to their shoulders. "This would be why you have the Triforce of courage," Zelda said pulling out Farore's wind.  
  
Link grabbed onto Zelda and Ruto onto Link as Zelda used Farore's wind. Everyone closed his or her eyes hoping this would work. There was a blinding green flash, wind tugged at their hair and then it was silent.  
  
Link opened his eyes and saw he was still in the water temple, in that same room only without Zelda. "Ruto open your eyes!" Link said to her. She obeyed and looked around. "What does this mean?" she asked looking at Link.  
  
Link looked around, they had to swim now to keep from drowning. "I think that only one person at a time can teleport," Link answered Ruto. "Oh great so how are we going to get out of this temple with your torn up Zora's tunic and this water.its like eating at my skin!" Ruto complained rubbing her sore sides.  
  
Link looked around to better see the situation. "Navi go to the door and tell me if it is still open," he told his fairy partner who flew to the door. "No it's opened, but just by a crack!" Navi said when she returned. Link pondered for a little longer, working out all the details then finally said, "Here's the plan. Now I will hook shot one door to the other until we get out of this temple. Then Ruto you need to hang on while I do this and Navi you can go in my hat. Understood?" The two girls nodded going into their places. "I hope this works," Ruto sighed and Link took a deep breath and hook shoot the first door.  
  
CHINK!!!  
  
Link and Ruto pried the door open. The purple water gushed through as Link hook shot the next door. This time when he opened the door there were spikes rolling around. Ruto had her eyes closed, clinging to Link she didn't notice them until one rolled past her leg leaving a big gash. Ruto screamed and Link quickly hooked them with his hook shot. He then hook shot the door and opened it.  
  
"All I need to do is swim out now," Link thought. Ruto was still clutching on but her leg was leaving a trail of blood. Link kicked and swam as fast as he could toward the entrance. "Where almost there!" he thought again, swimming harder and harder, toward the blue-yellow light.  
  
"About time you got here!" yelled Zelda as Link and Ruto gasped for air. She ran down to the edge of the island to help them out. "Zelda.Ruto's hurt could you heal her?" Link said between breaths. Zelda went to Ruto and examined her leg. "What did you do to the fish goddess Link?" Zelda teased as her magic glittered and played with the light around Ruto's cut. The Zora just laughed with Zelda. "Why is she being so nice to me?" thought Ruto, "Oh well that doesn't matter!" She just smiled at Zelda as she smiled back.  
  
"There you go! As good as new!" Zelda said getting up, and shaking out her now stained purple dress. In fact the four of them were now purple on their close and in their skin. Navi flew around hitting people, "The lake look at the LAKE!!!!" So they all did.it was purple but back to its normal size. "Yeah it's a big purple lake what is wrong with it?" Asked Ruto, rubbing her scales.  
  
"Guess who's back?" a very dark and evil voice replied. "That is what's wrong Ruto," Zelda said very worried.mostly about Link. "What do you want this time?" Link yelled to Dark Link who was slowly rising out of the water. "OH the usual. Destroy you and all that you love!" Dark Link said staring with his fowl red eyes at Ruto and Zelda. "Don't you even think about it!" Link yelled drawing his sword and darting in front of the two Sages.  
  
"Well look at that. Our young hero is protecting his two girlfriends. Lets make a deal.I take one of your princesses and you can keep the other. Doesn't that sound fair?" Dark Link said shrugging. "Link," both Zelda and Ruto pleaded, looking at Link. "How should I know who to pick?" Link said throwing up his arms in confusion. "Then I'll pick for you! Princess Ruto comes with me," Dark Link said pointing to Ruto.  
  
"Wait!! You can take me," Zelda said walking forward toward Dark Link. "Zelda," Link said grabbing her arm. Zelda shook her head and brushed off his arm. "Why are you doing this for me?" Ruto asked but didn't get an answer. The Purple water pulled Zelda off the island and was slowly sinking her down toward the bottom. "Zelda," Link protested again. She only looked to the ground, accepting her fate.  
  
"You aren't even going to stop her?" asked Navi looking at Zelda. "She chose.and I can't stop her," Link said as Zelda went under Lake Hyrule. "Well I am," Ruto thought out loud. She gracefully dove into Lake Hylia toward Zelda.  
  
"So it looks like your girlfriends prefer bad guys over good," smartly commented Dark Link. "I have both princesses and you have a mouthy fairy, how romantic," he grinned but no one answered him. Frowning he yelled, "Their dead I have them both aren't you going to do something courageous to save them?"  
  
Link who was watching the strange purple water turn pure blue only smiled. "Oh I won't need to do that," he commented. "And why is that?" asked Dark Link who was really annoyed now. "Just look at the water," Link said grinning. Dark Link looked down and didn't like what he saw. "Ah my perfect plan ruined!!! But I still have Princess Zelda and Ruto," Dark Link said and started laughing.  
  
"Now why in the world would Dark Link be laughing?" asked Zelda rising out of Lake Hyrule in Nayru's love with Ruto. "I don't know.maybe at his own stupidity?" answered Ruto. Dark Link looked up in awe with his mouth opened wide. "Now what about them being dead?" Link asked when Zelda and Ruto returned to the small island.  
  
Dark Link was now so mad the water around him was evaporating from the heat he was giving off. "Time to settle this between you and me," Dark Link yelled, drawing his sword and slicing at Link. "Let them fight," Zelda said when Ruto went to help Link. "Ok but if it gets nasty I'm jumping in," the Zora replied.  
  
Link sliced and cut with ease. Dark Link wasn't completely healed from his last battle so he wasn't doing so well. "It looks like you got some help from your healer," Dark Link grinned while he attempted to slice at Link. "Yeah don't you think I'm as good as new," Link replied slicing Dark Link across his arm. "AH," He wailed, darkest black blood dripped onto the island in puddles.  
  
Dark Link raised his sword above his head to slice Link. The hero of Time was quicker thrusting the Master Sword into Dark Link's stomach. Black blood gushed everywhere as Dark Link twisted and squirmed in pain. "You haven't seen the last of me," he gasped dropping his sword. Link pulled the Master sword out of the dead Dark Link and put it back in its scabbard.  
  
Navi bounced up and down with excitement. "You beat him Link! You finally defeated your dark side." Link grinned and offered the back of his hand for his fairy partner to land on. The blue light tickled Links fingertips as it landed she just sat there proud and giving off a bright blue light.  
  
Ruto went up and hugged Link (much to Zelda's dislike) as her way of thanking him. "I wish I had something better to give you but this is all I have." Ruto held out a webbed hand holding a glittering scale. "Thanks Ruto," Link said clutching the scale. He looked at its pearly surface and saw a reflection of him that almost seemed to glow. "It's a scale from Lord Jabu Jabu," informed him. Link put the scale away looking satisfied.  
  
"Ruto we better go.we have more sages to help," Zelda explained. "Ok see you later," Ruto waved as Link played Nocturne of Shadow. Zelda grabbed onto Link right before he disappeared in a purple light. 


End file.
